Lifestyle (TV channel)
Lifestyle (also known as Lifestyle Network and stylized as Lifest♥le) is a Filipino cable television network based in Quezon City. It is owned and operated by ABS-CBN Cable Channels, a subsidiary of the media conglomerate ABS-CBN Corporation. Its programming is composed primarily of lifestyle and entertainment shows. Programming Blocks * Home on Lifestyle (Formerly HGTV on Lifestyle Network, and DIY) - a programming block dedicated for home improvements, room makeovers and interior design. * Food on Lifestyle (Formerly Food Network on Lifestyle Network) - a programming block dedicated for the food lovers. * Travel on Lifestyle (Formerly Fine Living and Tripping) - a programming block dedicated for travel and adventure. * Self on Lifestyle (Formerly In Style, Limelight and Metro TV) - a programming block dedicated for style. * Entertainment on Lifestyle - a programming block dedicated for drama, reality and entertainment. Original Programming, Special Features and Segments Lifestyle - Produced Programs (Past And Present) * [[Dreamteam Philippines,|'Dreamteam Philippines']], a Philippine reality show. It was aired on November 18, 1999. * Stickman Basketball, '''an ABS-CBN's Philippine TV show. It was aired on February 12, 2005. * '''Fashion Nation - first and exclusive special telecast on August 16, 2008 features Fashion Design Council of the Philippines. * InSight - A special short-lived telecast on October 25, 2008 features Amazing Thailand. * MomWorks - a 30-minute show hosted by Maricel Laxa-Pangilingan. It was aired on June 18, 2008. * F.A.S.H. (Fashion And Style Hub) - a 30-minute fashion magazine show hosted by Biance Valerio. It was aired on August 26, 2010. * Sharon At Home a 30-minute show hosted by Sharon Cuneta. It was aired on September 18, 2010. * Curiosity Got The Chef - a 30-minute culinary show hosted by Sherwin Tee. * Sabrina's Kitchen a 30-minute culinary show hosted by Sabrina Antadi. * Listed - season 4 * Amanda Loving Life * Leading Ladies * Interior Motives * Foodprints * Cooking Hawaiian Style * Non-Lifestyle Programs (Past and Present) * Belo Beauty 101 * Philippine Realty TV * Behind the Brand: The Philippine Fashion Week TV * Runway TV * Market to Master * Chefscapades * Everyday Creations * San Miguel Purefoods Kwentong Kusina Kwentong Buhay Local Short Segments (Past and Present) In between shows or commercial breaks, the channel produced short segments. * Scene and Heard - on events in town. * Up and Coming - a segment on upcoming events. * Objekt d' Art - a special segment on arts and culture. * Fork on the Road - a segment on culinary. * Life & Leisure - a guide on must-have establishments for all occasions. * Savvy Shopper - a segment for consumers. * Signature Dish - a culinary segment on restaurants as featured with professional chefs in the country. * A Mile a Minute - a segment about travel and leisure. * METRO Cover to Cover - a segment on the upcoming issue of METRO Magazine as featured with personalities behind the camera. * Passion Journal - a segment on monthly and weekly journal highlights for occasions. * Short Listed - a quick segment based on the program Listed. Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN Corporation